half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Aperture Science Sentry Turret
Being picked up Where can it be stated that unlike the turrets of HL2, these turrets can sense when a person picks them up? --Addict 2006 13:22, 18 June 2009 (UTC) combine turrets just keep scanning and will still fire, aperture science sentries will not shoot and ask to be put down. 18:33, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Change of personality The Turrets in Portal 2 appear to have a nervous, scared voice tone remarkably different from the first game, should this be noted in the article? 01:51, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :Are you referring to "Meet Wheatley"? I don't recall other instances where a turret is in difficulty, which is why she seems helpless and not threatening. Klow 13:57, July 30, 2010 (UTC) no im referring to the voices of the turrets in general, if youve watched any portal 2 video, it's noticeable that they sound very scared and nervous. 18:32, July 30, 2010 (UTC) actually after watching "Meet Wheatley" i have realized that only that turret speaks in that tone of voice. 18:43, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :That's what I suspected. So I guess they will be like before. Klow 08:13, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Colourful? Investment oppertunity #3 says they come in differing colors (worth mention?)Evening Tuuret 13:44, April 6, 2011 (UTC) 19:35, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Whole bullet, crisis resolution mode In the video Aperture Investment Opportunity #3: "Turrets", is said that the turret fires the whole bullet, and in the description is a page of the manual. Where to place this? --Maartenberg 15:54, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Hidden image at Aperture Investment Opportunity #3: "Turrets" I found a single frame that contains a lot of information, if you guys could care to check it out and analyze: http://i54.tinypic.com/jk80sh.png KaTiON 01:40, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :Old. Please check Portal ARG#April 5, 2011. SiPlus 09:45, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Do we really need all the ASCII art in the "Portal 2" section? I mean really, if people want to see the ASCII art of random Portal 2 pictures, they would either google it or find an ASCII art converter, not come to the Portal sentry page of the Half-Life wiki. It doesn't belong here. If nobody can think of a reason it was there in the first place, I'd be happy to DESTROY IT. --Cesue 02:40, April 20, 2011 (UTC) :They're not random. They were part of easter eggs in Portal ARG, showing stuff from an upcoming Portal 2. Do not delete these, as they are official. These are also considered "behind-the-scenes" of Portal 2. With all due respect, you have got to research more of the games. These "random" arts have been here WAAAAY before you even made your account. --TrIxTeR11 03:02, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Ending Song So for the ending of Portal 2, what is the song that the turrets are singing? I could not make out any words and it kind of sounded like something out of an opera (the VA is known for being a soprano). :it would appear the lyrics are written for the game, but i don't know if the song is based off an existing opera piece or not. they've been talking about it on the steam forums :also, i have a screen cap of the singing turrets i was hoping to upload (because it has the different types including the Animal King turret) but the page lock is on. anyone else want to see this image on the page? it seems like it should be there. Mrdeadhead 06:24, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Here is one translation, and if you expand the publisher's comments, you can even see that they are willing to make changes if they are wrong: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mtAXSyFCWXY NickNackGus 21:01, June 19, 2011 (UTC) I did some more searching on this site, and gues what I found: Turret Opera. It should still be mentioned somewhere, though. NickNackGus 23:33, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Defective Turrets I believe this page requires more information on the Defective Turret and how different it is in contrast to regular, proper working turrets. CaptainFoxx 16:37, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I agree. If you look under the Portal 2 Authoring Tools, and open the models in npcs/turret, you can find all turret versions. This includes regular, boxed (it knows your there, but can't do anything about it), backwards, skeleton (no case or bullets), Turret Wife (the particularly fat ones, still surprised the others are male, see the Turret Wife Serenade), and various effects relating to them. The "different" turret(s) need(s) its/their own page too. There is one that Wheatly tells you to ignore on your way to GLaDOS' chamber, and another on the turret redemption line. The latter has spoilers. NickNackGus 21:10, June 19, 2011 (UTC) The spoilers given by the "Different" turrets The trivia section already mentions the different turrets, but here's the actual dialogue given by the grab-able one if you hold it long enough: "Get mad!" "Make lemonade!" "Prometheus was punished by the gods for giving the gift of knowledge to man. He was cast into the bowels of the earth and pecked by birds." "Her name is Caroline." "Remember that!" "That's all I can say." The page is locked, so I can't add it, but if anyone thinks it's better than just mentioning the reference to Caroline, please append it. 12:30, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :This turret actually seems a lot like Cave Johnson, so it wouldn't be too far-fetched that it has some part of Cave inside. That or the turret knows much more about the inner workings of Aperture Science, since it knows about Cave's "lemons", Caroline and others. --Mailia 12:16, April 23, 2011 (UTC) This should also be mentioned somewhere on this page: Oracle Turret. NickNackGus 23:35, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Soprano Turret According to the Portal 2 Official Guide, the "fat turret" is called the Soprano Turret. Just thought I'd let you guys know. :The entity name refers to it as 'turret wife'. This is going to be a tough one to name. SteveZombie 23:19, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Why not just make a page, and say "unoffical name" or something. ::"According to the Portal 2 Official Guide, the "fat turret" is called the Soprano Turret. Just thought I'd let you guys know." I have never seen this, and would love to see a link. However, this is the only time I have seen a reference to a "Soprano Turret". Even the official site disagrees: http://www.thinkwithportals.com/music.php This can be found in a Ratmann den, which can be accessed by using a thermal discouragement beam on a turret in a vent at the beginning of one of GLaDOS' tests. NickNackGus 21:15, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Turret Spawn Are you sure the spawn code is correct? I tried it in the Developer console, and it didn't work at all. It only says: "Unknown Command". 00:06, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :Never mind, I got it: ent_create npc_portal_turret_floor An Active Turret Outside The image down the bottom of the page with this title seems inaccurate. Having played the game, I am now certain the image is within a test chamber that has been overrun by plants. The picture was published before the game, so no one outside Valve could correct it, and why would they? They are (hopefully) busy working on the next game. NickNackGus 23:37, June 20, 2011 (UTC)